Media Create Week 11 2014
This is the sales for the week of March 10 to March 16 of 2014 for Japan. Some notable events in sales this week was the release of Dark Souls 2 and the PS4 falling from its top spot Game Sales 01./00. PS3 Dark Souls II (From Software) {2014.03.13} (¥7.800) - 255.197 / NEW <90,19%> 02./02. 3DS Yo-kai Watch (Level 5) {2013.07.11} (¥4.800) - 37.247 / 569.720 (+3%) 03./03. 3DS Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru to Ruka no Fushigi na Fushigi na Kagi # (Square Enix) {2014.02.06} (¥5.490) - 18.728 / 737.593 (-40%) 04./01. PSV Soul Sacrifice Δ (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.03.06} (¥4.980) - 17.357 / 66.143 (-64%) 05./04. 3DS Harvest Moon: Linking The New World (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.040) - 15.883 / 176.180 (-46%) 06./06. 3DS Fossil Fighters: Infinite Gear (Nintendo) {2014.02.27} (¥4.800) - 13.362 / 93.900 (-40%) 07./09. 3DS Kirby Triple Deluxe (Nintendo) {2014.01.11} (¥4.800) - 12.225 / 501.835 (-13%) 08./10. 3DS Pokemon X / Y # (Pokemon Co.) {2013.10.12} (¥4.800) - 10.106 / 3.994.938 (-6%) 09./07. PS3 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) - 10.034 / 222.147 (-49%) 10./14. PS3 Grand Theft Auto V (Take-Two Interactive Japan) {2013.10.10} (¥7.770) - 7.910 / 736.810 (+8%) 11./11. 3DS Puzzle & Dragons Z (GungHo Online Entertainment) {2013.12.12} (¥4.400) - 7.755 / 1.407.075 (-26%) 12./12. PS4 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) - 7.539 / 55.286 (-23%) 13./05. PS3 Ar Nosurge: Umareizuru Hoshi e Inoru Uta # (Gust) {2014.03.06} (¥7.140) - 6.751 / 33.787 (-75%) '14./00. 360 Dark Souls II (From Software) {2014.03.13} (¥7.800) - 5.950 / NEW ' 15./13. PS4 Yakuza: Ishin! (Sega) {2014.02.22} (¥8.600) - 5.451 / 119.722 (-41%) 16./21. 3DS Monster Hunter 4 # (Capcom) {2013.09.14} (¥5.990) - 5.132 / 3.239.571 17./15. WIU Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze (Nintendo) {2014.02.13} (¥5.985) - 5.117 / 72.401 (-29%) 18./23. 3DS Doraemon: Shin Nobita no Daimakyou - Peko to 5-nin no Tankentai (FuRyu) {2014.03.06} (¥5.229) - 4.813 / 9.665 (-1%) 19./22. 3DS Animal Crossing: New Leaf # (Nintendo) {2012.11.08} (¥4.800) - 4.759 / 3.692.937 20./17. PS3 Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs. Full Boost # (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.01.30} (¥7.980) - 4.395 / 338.323 (-25%) 21./24. WIU Super Mario 3D World (Nintendo) {2013.11.21} (¥5.985) 22./08. PS4 Knack # (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.02.22} (¥5.145) 23./16. PSV Deception IV: Blood Ties # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.27} (¥6.090) 24./20. PS4 Tomb Raider: Definitive Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥4.800) 25./30. 3DS Attack on Titan: The Last Wings of Mankind (Spike Chunsoft) {2013.12.05} (¥6.090) 26./19. 3DS Kuroko's Basketball: Miracle Victory (Bandai Namco Games) {2014.02.20} (¥5.980) 27./25. 3DS Puyo Puyo Tetris (Sega) {2014.02.06} (¥5.229) 28./26. PS4 Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (Ubisoft) {2014.02.22} (¥8.820) 29./18. PS3 Deception IV: Blood Ties # (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.27} (¥7.140) 30./28. PS4 Dynasty Warriors 8 with Xtreme Legends (Koei Tecmo) {2014.02.22} (¥8.190) 31./35. 3DS Mario Kart 7 (Nintendo) {2011.12.01} (¥4.800) 32./38. 3DS Friend Collection: New Life # (Nintendo) {2013.04.18} (¥4.800) 33./27. PS4 Killzone: Shadow Fall (Sony Computer Entertainment) {2014.02.22} (¥7.245) 34./39. PS3 Battlefield 4 (Electronic Arts) {2013.11.07} (¥7.665) 35./31. 3DS Battle For Money Sentouchuu: Densetsu no Shinobi no Survival Battle! (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.10.17} (¥4.980) 36./34. PSV Terraria (Spike Chunsoft) {2014.02.06} (¥2.980) 37./36. 3DS The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds # (Nintendo) {2013.12.26} (¥4.800) 38./37. PS4 FIFA 14 (Electronic Arts) {2014.02.22} (¥7.665) 39./42. 3DS New Super Mario Bros. 2 # (Nintendo) {2012.07.28} (¥4.800) 40./45. 3DS Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai 2 # (Sega) {2013.11.28} (¥6.279) 41./44. 3DS Aikatsu! Futari no My Princess (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.11.21} (¥5.480) 42./29. PS4 Call of Duty: Ghosts - Dubbed Edition (Square Enix) {2014.02.22} (¥7.980) 43./41. PS3 Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (Square Enix) {2013.12.26} (¥7.140) 44./49. 3DS Disney Magic World # (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.08.01} (¥5.480) 45./00. PSV Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster: Twin Pack # (Square Enix) {2013.12.26} (¥7.140) 46./00. PS3 World Soccer Winning Eleven 2014 (Konami) {2013.11.14} (¥7.980) 47./32. PSV Valhalla Knights 3: Gold (Marvelous AQL) {2014.02.27} (¥5.229) 48./00. PSV God Eater 2 # (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.11.14} (¥5.980) '49./00. PSV Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds - Limited Edition (5pb.) {2014.03.13} (¥5.040) ' 50./00. 3DS One Piece: Unlimited World Red # (Bandai Namco Games) {2013.11.21} (¥5.980) System Sales Category:Media Create